


Can you kiss me?

by harrysbabyboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old! Louis, 21 year old! Zayn Liam and Niall, 22 year old! Harry, 4 way relationship, First Times, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, LOUIS HAS A TEDDY CALLED MR BEARY OMG, Louis is not in the relationship but the boys treat him like they would treat eachother, Louis-centric, M/M, kinda twink Louis I guess?, louis wears thoes cute lil glasses omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction, the biggest boy band in the world, which includes Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry, who are in a 4 way relationship and 16 year old Louis who is as innocent as they come. He knows about the boys relationship and accepts them but hates the facts he doesn't get kisses too. Until one day when "please can I have a kiss?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys like innocent Louis as much as I do and that's why I decided we need some more.

"Babe, can you help with the food?" Harry asked and Louis pouted as Liam came in and he pouted even harder, crossing his delicate arms together as they kissed. It's not fair. Just cos Louis is 'only 16' -even though most kids his age are out partying and drinking till God knows when- he wasn't aloud any kisses a-and Louis really wanted kisses and it wasn't fair, I mean, sure the boys cuddled with him and kissed his cheek and forehead, but Louis wanted proper kisses like the ones that his older band mates exchanged and so no it wasn't fair because he was too nervous to ask and he had to suffer whilst everyone got to kiss everyone else. "Guys food!" Liam called and the two other boys came in giving kisses to both Harry and Liam and Louis almost wimperd because, it's not fair. As the boys sat down they began eating their meals making small talk, including Louis but then started exchanging kisses and no. Louis had enough, it wasn't fair. He stood up from the table and ran upstairs and into his room, hiding with his teddy 'Mr beary' sulking when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a worried Harry who went straight to Louis' bed and putting a large hand on the small of his back, stroking it with his thumb, just the way Louis likes. "Lou, hey poppet, what's wrong?" His deep, soothing voice rang around the room and Louis tried making himself smaller but he didn't get a chance to as he was lifted into Harry's embrace, still cuddling Mr beary. "I..." Louis bit his lip and Harry smoothed his hair from his forehead, adjusting the tiny boys glasses on the bridge of his noes. "C'mon sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." Harry murmured in Louis' ear. "I'm pathetic Harry." Louis sighed and cuddled his teddy closer as Harry turned so he could face Louis, staring deeply into his eyes, trying to read all of Louis's thoughts. "No your not babe, why would you think that?" Harry asked, thumbing at Louis's arm. "No, I am, look at me, most people my age are out drinking and partying and hooking up with each other and here I am, sulking into Mr beary because my band mates get to kiss each other all the time and I've never even had a proper first kiss in my life and its not fair Haz." Louis finished, pouting. "Oh babe." Harry sighed, bringing Louis closer and rocking him gently, like a China doll. "Hazzy, c-can you be my first kiss?" Louis asks with wide eyes and Harry bit his lip. "Babe... I can't lovey, it wouldn't be right." Harry picked out his words carefully and hoped Louis would take it lightly. But Louis just stared up into Harry's eyes with pleading, watery eyes, before wiggling out of his arms and curling into a ball. "Please can you let me be alone Harry?" Louis whispered through a choked sob and Harry's breath hitched. Jesus Christ, Louis, he was only a kid, but, they are going on tour soon and things will be more intense there, he guessed, and he hated to see the baby of the group cry. Harry bit his lip. "C'mere Lou, sweetheart, c'mere." But Louis didn't move, still sniffing, he was embarrassed, so damn embarrassed and- he just couldn't turn to face the 22 year old beside him. "Come on lovely, wanna show you something." Harry muttered, before lifting Lou from under his arms when he didn't make an effort to move and Louis wimperd, working himself up again as he is placed in Harry's lap, facing him. "Shh, shh you need to calm down babycakes yeah? Don't wanna make you sick a week before tour starts do we beautiful?" And Louis calmed down, trying to return his breathing to normal. "Okay honey, your good baby." Harry murmured into his ear. "Okay sweetheart, m'gonna kiss you, yeah, but don't tell the others because they might wanna kiss you to mighten they yeah?" Harry smiled as Louis giggled happily. "Come on then, c'mere gorgeous." Harry shifted Louis on his lap, before leaning forward and capturing his lips onto Louis's and holding him by the waist and, yeah, he may of had to pull back for a second because "you do have to move your lips as well munckin." And Louis blushed and ducked his head down, but Harry brought it back up with two fingers before kissing him again, this time with Louis kissing back. After about a minute, when Louis tried deepening the kiss however, Harry pulled back. Louis pouted his now puffy lips; "M'sorry princess, but if we deepened the kiss, then that would be cheating, wouldn't it and that's not nice is it pumpkin?" And Louis just shook his head still pouting as he got his teddy and rested his head on Harry's chest. "Thank you Haz, that was really nice of you, felt nice." Louis mumbled, practically asleep now. "A'right boo, now let's get you down for some sleep, yeah? You've had a long night darling." Harry whispered putting Louis down, but Louis stopped him, making grabby hands at Harry. "Wan' stay with you Hazzy, pwease." And oh my god, how could you say no to that. "Come on then sugar, come here." Harry scooped Louis up with his teddy in one hand and holding on the back of Harry's t-shirt and Harry took him downstairs as Louis fell asleep. "Hi babes." Harry whispers entering the room with a sleeping Louis as they all awwed quietly, as Harry sat down and Louis put his free thumb in his mouth, he looked so precious. "S'he okay now?" Niall asked and Harry smiled softly. "Yeah, said we reminded him of his parents, poor kid misses them." He stroked Louis' side as he turned and curled into Harry more and, this was perfect and the boys didn't need to know they kissed, not yet.


	2. Can you kiss me? part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, hey it's cool guys, I didn't want to interrupt your naked wrestling so I went for a walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more of this, so I had a stroke of genius at 5:57 am (current time) and decided to write more, enjoy. :)

The first four weeks of tour was fine, the boys had calmed down with their affection around Louis and said boy was feeling less insecure, that's until they all settled down into tour life at least.

It was week five when it started, the boys started to get comfortable with tour life. At first, it was just small little kisses here and there and, and well Louis was fine with it, he promised. But then the intense stuff started happening, walking into make out sessions and hearing strange noises at night made Louis extremely upset, but he didn't want to say anything, so he kept quiet.

 

It was their day off and Louis had slept in late, but then at around 11:30 am got woken up by the strange noises he only thought were made at night and Louis curious. He put his glasses on and jumped down from his top bunk, careful not to make any noises before padding quietly down to the source of noise. "Guys?, what's that strange noise?" I murmured and he heard a quiet curse before he looked up. "Oh!" He squealed and backed out the room shaking his head, his best friends were doing a sort of naked wrestling thing and-and Louis didn't like it. "LOU?" He hears Liam shout, but he didn't want to disterb whatever the heck they were doing and so he ran out of the tour bus and into the big city of Rome and he froze. Where the heck was he? He stumbled, before falling backwards onto the street and burst into tears.

 

               -with the boys-

"LOUIS!"

"LOU!

"WHERE ARE YOU LOUIS?"

"COME ON BOO, COME OUT!"

The boys were in full panic mode, they were so damn stupid. When they woke up and noticed Louis was conckerd out they decided to fool around a bit, but the ting is, as there is four of them, 'fooling around' takes quite a lot of time, but they were so consumed with a certain sex drive, that they didn't stop to think that Louis wouldn't stay asleep and may catch them. So when he did catch them, they were as surprised as him. But it was worse for Harry, because he knew that Louis wanted a relationship with the boys.

"I can't find him."

"Neither."

"I've tried everywhere!"

"Well where the fuck could he be?!"

"Well how are we supposed to know if we can't find him."

"Shut up Harry!"

They glared at each other silently before Liam sighed. "Lets ask Paul (I'M SO SORRY) if he saw Lou go outside yeah?" His boyfriends nodded wordlessly before filing out of the bus towards Paul. "Hey Paul, 'ave you seen Lou?" Paul tensed. "No... why?" He asked wearily and the boys looked at each other guiltily. "Err, we uh, thought we uh, had some time and so we er, were doing... stuff? And... LouisMayHaveCaughtUs." Niall murmured and Paul massaged his temples. Are you all idiots. So let me get this uh, straight (they all muffled giggles) you guys were, doing the, uh nasty and Lou caught you and then ran." The four lads nodded. "Ring his phone." He ordered and Harry scrambled to get his phone and they all waited silently. "He either doesn't have it with him, it's off, or he has no battery." The 22 year old sighed. Paul suddenly sucked in a breath and murmured something inaudible before running off to the crews bus, a few minutes later he came back. "He's in the city." He breathed and the four men looked at him strangely. "Um... how...?" Liam cocked his head to one side. "I will explain later, now let's go, follow me." The boys follow Paul suit until they arrive on the busy street of Rome. "Okay guys keep close,don't lose each other, we don't need 2/5 of one direction missing." The four men nodded and held onto each other and follows Paul suit. They walked for ten more minutes before Zayn froze and walked over to a shaking figure on a bench. "Lou?" He whispered and the tiny boy looked up. "Zee?" He wimperd. "Shh, shh, oh darling come here." The older boy motioned and Louis practically jumped into his arms. "Zee, I was so scared." Louis had started crying again and Zayn held him close. "M'so sorry sweetheart, you gonna come back with me?" His words were soft and gentle and Louis made granny hands. "Carry me please?" Louis pouted and Zayn bit his lip and  picked him up."GUYS!" He shouted and his boyfriends and Paul turned around. "Look who I found." Zayn cooed fondly and Louis looked up shyly from Zayns shoulder. "Hi." He whispered with a small smile and the boys rushed over to him apologizing. "Hey, hey, it's cool guys, I didn't want to interrupt your naked wrestling so I went for a walk." He murmured. "Went for a walk. Went for a walk! Jesus Christ Lou you ran into the middle of Rome without your phone or letting anyone know you stupid boy!" Paul shouted and Louis cowered into Zayn. "Hey, don't speak to him like that, it was us not him!" Zayn shouted, but Paul didn't even flinch. "C'mon babe, let's get you out of here." Zayn soothed and they walked back to the bus. "Alright, I'm gonna take him to bed." Zayn sighed and walked to his bunk. "Zee. Why can't I join you guys?" A small voice asked and he squeezed the body he was holding a bit harder. "What do you mean love?" And Louis pouted." I wanna do make outs and kisses and, and..." he trailed off. "And what sweetheart?" Zayn prompted and Louis both his lip and whispered in Zayns ear. "And... naked wrestling." He pulled away from his ear. "Oh...babe..." "But! I've only had one kiss before Zee and it wasn't really fair because they were already in a special relationship and its okay because it was only for a couple of seconds but I really want more kisses and it is not fair!" Louis poured harder and Zayn looked up confused. "Who was it darling?" He asked and said boy bit his lip and shakes his head. "I promised not to and I don't break promises Zaynie you should know this by now." Louis spoke in a child's voice and started playing with Zayns fingers. "I think we should kiss Zaynie cause you have very pretty lips." Louis batted his eyelashes and Zayn gave a quick peck to the lips. "Right, bedtime babes." He said quickly after he realized what he did. "But Zee! That kiss was soooo short! The one I had with that other person was nearly over a minute you know!" And zany sighed. "Alright lovely. But this is only going to happen once okay?" And then they were kissing for about 30 seconds. "Rigt young man, I think that's enough kissing for one night then yeah?" He whispered and Louis giggled. "Love you Zaynie." "Love you too boo, go sleep now bub." He kissed Louis' forehead and walked off as Louis turned and fell asleep.

"Right, so which one of you kissed Louis?" 


End file.
